As the proliferation of television content increases, viewers have a wide variety of programming available for viewing. With so much available programming, viewers may require assistance identifying programming which is of interest to them. One tool to assist viewers in finding programming of interest to them is an electronic programming guide (EPG). An EPG provides the ability for a viewer to query the EPG by program title, key words, or by channel. However, these queries assume that the viewer has prior knowledge of the programming available, and consequently, the returned results will be often limited based on the viewer's specific query. Additionally, in the context of personal video recording (PVR) devices, programs which may be of interest to viewers may be automatically recorded. The recommendations or suggestions made by the device are often based on perceived interests of the viewer. This is often referred to as “personalization”. The efficacy of the personalization is closely tied to the specific algorithms used by the system to recommend programming.